


Losing strength

by Daseki_No_Kama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daseki_No_Kama/pseuds/Daseki_No_Kama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is sick, the crew is worried especially a certain person.<b></b><br/>WARNING : SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda
> 
> it's my first fanfic in english i will be glad to read your reviews to improve myself:-)

Nico Robin sat alone inside the crow nest on the Thousand Sunny. It was her night on watch and if anyone saw her, she seemed to be quietly reading, glancing at the window from time to time.

But upon closer look, a blush was creeping up her cheeks, and a few drops of sweat were beading on her forehead.

A step closer in her direction would reveal that her eyes, looking down at the book, were glazed over.

On top of that, when she tried to shift her position to stay awake, a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Something was definitely wrong.

But let's go back a couple hours

...

"Morning Robin" Nami cheerfully exclaimed, stretching on her bed.

With no response from her nakama, she glanced aside, to reveal the raven-haired archeologist was still sound asleep.

How curious, thought the redhead, getting up and nearing her friend, she's always the first to wake up. She poked Robin gently.

Robin startled at the touch, opening her eyes. For a few seconds, she seemed lost, her usual blank face twisted in discomfort. But almost instantly, her mask was back in place. Nami shook her head, unsure she'd seen something in the first place.

"Good morning, Nami-chan" said the older woman calmly, slipping off the bed and walking toward her chest to pick through some clothes.

"Are you well, Robin?" the navigator asked, slipping her legs into a mini skirt.

"Of course, Nami-chan," answered the archeologist calmly, "If you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay… I'll see you in the kitchen then." Nami smiled, opening the door and heading up to the deck.

Once the door closed behind her friend, Robin slumped down on her bed, letting her head drop into her hands.

Actually, she didn't feel well at all. 

Since a couple of days, she'd been suffering from slight headaches and nausea. Until today, she'd managed not to draw the attention of her nakama to her, but it looked like that wouldn't work anymore.

She got up to go to the bathroom, but was rocked by dizziness and thumped back down onto the bed, forcing down the nausea. She was panting heavily, holding down the aching that threatened to overwhelm her, her forehead shining with a thin sheet of perspiration. But despite her self-control, she found herself running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach.

When the discomfort eventually began to dissipate, she made her way to the mirror with shaky legs. She started upon seeing her face; large, dark rings around her eyes, white-greenish skin, bangs stuck to her forehead. She wasn't the most radiant picture of wellness.

She splashed some water, the shock regaining her senses, and after getting dressed and lightly made up, to hide evidence of her unease, she forced herself to walk steadily toward the exit.

…

Back in the present

She'd spent the day on a deckchair sunbathing with Nami, avoiding the concerned look of her friend and evading questions about her well-being.

But now she was in the crow nest, fighting another wave of nausea. Her vision was blurry, and she kept reading the same sentence over and over, unable to focus on the meaning of the words.

Suddenly, she heard a pair of footsteps on the deck and someone climbing up the ladder. With considerable effort of will, she reigned in her dizziness, and closing her book she got up to meet the swordsman who'd come up for the second watch, hoping the light provided by the single candle wouldn't divulge her weakness.

"Oi, Robin" Zoro muttered, making his way towards the window and sitting down. He clutched his three swords, closing his eyes. "It's my turn, you can go back to bed or whatever," he added, knowing pertinently that the archeologist was often up late at night.

"Arigatou, Zoro" Robin whispered, praying that her voice didn't waver, as she neared the exit.

Zoro opened one eye, perhaps hearing something off in the tone of his nakama, and he tried to pierce the darkness to have a better view of the archeologist face.

"Tch"…That onna…"Robin..."

Robin, not willing to raise the suspicion of the green haired swordsman, and feeling the last crumb of her self-control evaporate, walked quickly toward the exit and began to climb down the ladder.

"Shit" thought Zoro, rising to catch up with the raven-haired woman.

Meanwhile, Robin's nausea returned forcefully and she felt drops of sweat rolling down her face. Her vision darkened and she bit her lip to force herself to continue the descent.

One more step… one more step… one more step….

She raised her head and saw Zoro in the doorway, a look of concern plastered on his face. She saw his lips begin to form her name, but at a terrible pain pierced her brain and without thinking she grabbed her head between her hands, letting out a moan of pain.

She never felt the sensation of falling, nor did she feel the pain of impact, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro had a problem.

His whole life had been focused around one goal: becoming the greatest swordsman in the world, and, now, doing everything possible to help his nakama to carry out their own dreams. His days were occupied by training, eating, fighting with the ero-cook and sleeping. With some booze to help.

A rather simple life exempt of complications. In his mind anyway.

They'd left the previous island two weeks ago after a couple days, just enough time for the log pose to recharge. It's was a beautiful inhabited island, with a big sandy beach, and an opulent forest on the main part. 

Nami had instructed Zoro and Sanji to go-grab-some-wood-to-make-a-fire-you-bunch-of-idiots-instead-of-fighting-oh-and-don't-forget-water, while Luffy was making sandcastles with Usopp. Franky and Brook were fishing, and Robin and Chopper went to do some exploration: the furry little doctor wanted to refill his medicinal herbs 'supply and the raven haired archeologist intended to locate some creepy stones covered with weird scrambles. Zoro would've liked to go with both of them because so he could take a nap or two. But when the Witch glares at you that way, you just say, "yes ma'am," and obey.

Since then, life had been fairly quiet on the Sunny. Until a couple of days ago. When Robin started acting weird.

At first Zoro didn't notice anything. In fact the woman was pretty skilled to reflect nothing of her feelings. But Zoro had one big clue. The Fake Smile was back. It has been years since Robin's Fake Smile had disappeared, and its return just didn't bode well. So Zoro decided to keep an eye on his female nakama. Just in case…

Soon he noticed the soft tremor in her hands when she grabbed a book. Then, the slight wince whenever the light was too bright. And she was always either overdressed or not quite clothed enough for the weather.

So the swordsman started to worry.

Because despite what his nakama thought he was not made of stone. Because for some time, his routine was being disrupted by visions of a tall figure, with silky black hair. Because all his thoughts were focused on a slim waist and a firm bosom. Because when she was smiling at him his insides churned and an intense desire possessed his body. Because, because…

And so Zoro had a problem.

He was well aware of the impossibility to talk to her about her condition. Robin, being the woman she was, would have smiled enigmatically, and would have teased him with a smart comment. That's why the swordsman was torn between his heart and his mind.

That night, up the ladder accessing the crow nest, knowing his nakama well, was expecting a calm, cold, composed Robin. Not wanting to cross any boundaries, he decided to play casual.

"Oi, Robin… it's my turn, you can go to bed or whatever." Yes, keep cool, don't harass her, don't look at her.

The archeologist was already up, making her way to the doorway.

"Arigatou, Zoro"

That tone of voice, so different from the usual one… so frail, with an edge on it. He could not bear more. That onna… she was obviously not well…The young man stood up, wanting to look at her face, wanting to help, but Robin fled away. He followed but she was already halfway down the ladder. Zoro noted her hands shaking, grabbing the bars, when she raised her head. He peered into her eyes and saw the mask of the archeologist shatter. He opened his mouth to call her… Robin… but a painful grimace appeared on her face. Time seemed to stop. Like in a mist, he saw her hands go up, to somehow block the excruciating pain she seemed to be feeling.

And then Robin began to fell.

Zoro jumped down after her, but it was obvious that he was too late.

The body of the raven-haired woman bounced, hitting the ground. In a moment, Zoro was next to her. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but she curled up, hanging her head and moaning in pain. Her eyes were shut closed and Zoro felt her body shake violently. Robin's face was flushed and covered by a sheet of perspiration. The woman was burning up.

A terrible sensation of dread pierced Zoro insides. He stood up, picking up the body of his nakama bridal style and rushed to the infirmary as quickly as he could.

…...

After spending the evening concocting medicines for the crew, Chopper had gone to bed. The blue-nosed reindeer was currently reading one of his many books to improve his medicinal knowledge. He knew that the health of the crew depended on him.

The doctor nearly fell of his bed when he heard a loud bang and someone screaming his name.

"OPEN THE DOOR! CHOPPER, PLEASE HURRY UP!"

It was the voice of Zoro. It carried a sentiment of emergency so strong that the little zoan user did not try to think further, and transforming into heavy point he turned the doorknob only to be granted the vision of a disheveled swordsman, supporting Robin who looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh god, what happened?", asked Chopper frantically. "No! Don't answer now, put her on the bunk".

Zoro obeyed, but as soon as her back hit the bed, Robin started to choke. Chopper had just enough time to roll her on her side before she threw up. The archeologist was thrashing and the reindeer was having trouble containing her.

"Zoro, hold her please, I need to check her temperature" Chopper ordered, grabbing a thermometer and placing it inside Robin's ear.

"104°! It's too high," exclaimed the doctor, now taking the blood pressure of the woman.

"110/60… " Kuso… it's not good…she need to be rehydrated… I have to put the fever down…"

Robin was becoming limp and panting heavily, her eyes were barely open, a grimace of pain plastered on her face.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Chopper asked, adopting a soothing tone. Not given any answer aside from soft whimpers, he raised his head to stare at Zoro, who looked deadly worried.

"I will give her a perfusion in order to decrease her pain and temperature,", sighed the reindeer, "I will also need a blood sample…"

Now that the tension had fallen, Chopper, back into brain point, sounded on the verge of tears. Hearing this, Zoro gently patted his head.

"You will fix her Ototo-chan," he said in a tone he hoped seemed confident, "It'll be all right"

While Chopper was trying to hold back his sobs, clutching desperately the leg of Zoro pants, the swordsman was thinking he would have liked someone to ease the strain on his own heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was floating.

She was in a strange place surrounded by darkness. Shadows were creeping around her. She was feeling so weak, as if she was sinking into the ocean. She saw a brief flash on her right but when she turned her head to peer into the obscurity, there was nothing. Another flash, this time on her left. Her eyes widened piercing the night. Still nothing. The archeologist began worrying, a feeling of insecurity slowly made its way inside her stomach. There was some kind of noise not so far away. Like a cackle. The sound was coming closer and she picked up some words.

Worthless…. Worthless… Weak… Weak… Alone…Alone… Nobody loves you…

"No…" she moaned

Images of her beloved Ohara started to appear in front of her. Then fire, explosions, screams. And again and again the same litany.

No love…nobody…

"It's not true…I have my crew, they love me, and I love them"

Pain was throbbing inside her head. She was feeling dizzy. Dark spots were invading her vision.

The voices were very close now. She was recognizing them, the demons from her former life. When trust was a luxury she could not afford. They were trying to make her fall, taking advantage of her weakness.

Suddenly someone –something- grabbed her leg. She tried to break free, but it (because it was a it) was too strong. Claws broke through the delicate skin of her ankle. She felt some kind of fangs gnawing at her belly. Droplets of blood ran along her limbs. The monsters were everywhere, her whole world started darkening and all of a sudden she was very aware of her fate.

She was alone.

She was going to die.

Terror seized her, clamping her heart. She kicked out, but she was too weak, her body felt too heavy and the creatures were too strong. Her arms were torn by bites; she ached from every part of her being. She was losing too much blood. Her vision was spinning, spinning, spinning and she was finally screaming, abandoning herself to the blazing fire of her pain.

…...

Zoro was dozing on a chair inside the infirmary. He watched Robin.

Two days ago, thanks to the IV, the fever broke. Robin woke up, but she still felt dizzy. She spent a lot of time sleeping therefore Chopper has forbidden her to leave the infirmary.

The little doctor was glad to see her health improve but it's still nagged him to have not yet found the cause of her illness.

He was however surprised to see that the first mate spent as much time alongside Robin.

As for him, Zoro was not sure what to do. He felt it was his duty to protect the archeologist since he was the one who had brought her in the infirmary in the first place. And since Robin wasn't very talkative due to the fact she was dozing all day long, it suited him very well because he really didn't know what to say.

Stretching himself on the chair, he closed his eyes, thinking back to the events that had occurred two days before.

Two days ago

While Chopper was trying to hold back his sobs, clutching desperately the leg of Zoro pants, the swordsman was thinking he would have liked someone to ease the strain on his own heart.

Suddenly they heard a ruckus coming from the sleeping quarters. They were loud bangs and various noises reminiscent of a herd of panicked elephants. The rest of the crew, probably awakened by his prior shouts, landed on the deck.

The swordsman decided to exit the medical bay to prevent any damage.

-"YAAAAAAAH" that was Luffy "OI ZORO" he shouted, taking notice of the young man, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

-"Are we under attack?" asked a very panicked Usopp, trying by all means to hide behind the captain "do-do-do not fear, the gr-gr-great capt-captain Usopp is here"

The ero-cook was calmly stretching his legs.

-"Oi Marimo, I don't see any ships, what's the matter here?"

-"YEAAAAH Zoro-bro it's not SUPAAA at all"

-"Yohohoho! All of this is really painful to my ears…Ah, even tough, I have no ears! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!"… "Oh Nami-san… You're here too… May I see you panties?"

A loud fist-to-skull crack answered him, and soon Brook was lying on his head and knees gurgling a last Yohohoho.

-"Yes Zoro" yelled the Navigator shaking the very same fist in his direction "I trust that you have a damn good explanation! I DO need a proper sleep time not like these idiots! ".

-"Naaami-swaaan is so lovely when she is grouchy!" noodled Curly-brow, some stupid hearts jumping out of his eye.

-"Oh SHUT UP you too" and BAM the cook rejoined Brook on the floor."Melloriiiine"

A vein started twitching on the temple of Zoro, although he forced himself to maintain his calm.

-"There is no attack." He said evenly, raising his hands for silence. "However, we have some kind of problem here". He sighed. "Robin is sick".

-"NANIII?" the whole crew started shouting at the same time.

-"HOW CAN SHE BE SICK? ROBIN IS NEVER SICK" started Luffy.

-"Is it…is it con-con-contagious?"

-"AAAWW MY BELOVED ROBIN-CHWAAAN"

-"NICO ROBIN IS SICK? IS IT SERIOUS ZORO-BRO?"

Meanwhile Zoro noticed that Nami remained silent and thoughtful. She raised her head staring at him. She looked troubled.

-"I knew it" she whispered. "I knew something was off this morning".

And she began telling them how Robin did look pale and unfocused this morning…but how it lasted a mere second or two and after that, everything seemed ordinary. How she tried to go fishing for information but the archeologist had evaded all questions with a smile of her own.

-"Are you sure not to know anything more? Everything you figure out can be a valuable clue to Chopper." The swordsman inquired.

This startled the cook who stopped wailing about his precious Robin-chwan.

-"What do you mean by "everything can be a valuable clue to Chopper" Moss-head?" He asked, glaring at the green-haired boy.

Zoro seized his fists.

-"Chopper doesn't know how to treat her….yet." he added afterward, in an effort to show his faith in the little furry doctor. "Right now, she is resting. The worst seems behind us."

-"Can we see her?" asked the orange haired girl.

-"Tch… I don't know…better to wait for Chopper".

All the gang sat down, they all had various expressions ranging from anguish to hope. Sanji went to the kitchen to make a rapid breakfast since everyone was up. Brook was slowly playing his violin but all the others sat, watching from time to time to the door of the infirmary. Even Luffy was for once deadly serious.

Finally, Chopper when went out on deck the sun started to rise. All eyes turned to the zoan.

-"She is better now" he wavered "bu…but I do..don't know for how long…"gulping, he tried to steady himself "I still need to find the causal agent" .

The little reindeer bowed slightly his head ashamed of himself. Then he added:

-"I can let two people come in, no more because she needs her rest".

Of course it led to furious whisperings, but finally Luffy and Nami entered the room. Luffy because he was the captain, and Nami because she was the closest to Robin on the ship.

They opened timidly the door, and approached the bed.

On the bunk, a vision of Robin that neither of them had ever seen, granted them. She looked so tiny, lying as it, with her mane of black hair sprayed on the pillow. Her eyes were shut, with large black rings around them and a damp cloth rested on her forehead. Her cheekbones were flushed. A catheter, planted into the crook of her arm, was bound to a hose, connected to an IV- bag half full of liquid. All we could hear was the ragged breathing of the archeologist and the occasional ploc-ploc from the IV.

Luffy and Nami looked at each other, for once, at loss for words. Then the straw-hat boy took Robin's hand in his.

-"You're gonna get better Robin. I promise. You are one of my precious nakama after all".

On the other side of the bed, Nami took the other hand and kissed gently the older woman on her hair.

-"Be strong onee-san".

Suddenly, both of Robin's eyes popped up, but soon they rolled and the woman started convulsing, causing the hose to snatch. A droplet of blood began oozing.

Chopper, who had watched the whole scene, went into action. He gripped her arm and thrust a needle under the skin. The convulsions ceased soon.

"You have to go please; I will take care of it".

They went out so quickly that Luffy brought down a pile of medical materiel. The reindeer sighed, and took a cotton ball to take care of the bloody mess. Then he seized a disposable infusion set and washed his hands. He spotted the vein on her other arm with the tourniquet, disinfected the skin and inserted a new catheter. After connected it to the IV bag, he took the decision to tie Robin's arm to the bed.

Grabbing the blood sample he had collected before, he began looking for his microscope and his slides.

All of a sudden a cold hand seized his heart. His slides were in the middle of the pile of material…All broken.

…...

Back to the present

Chopper got up. He had asked to Franky to make him new slides but it took time. In the meantime he could not make much except to watch Robin. At least everything seemed to get better since the last stroke, two days ago.

As Zoro stood guard, he decided to go out on the deck to inhale a little fresh air.

The swordsman wasn't asleep; he was carefully sharpening his blades, by listening to Robin's breath.

He heard her breath accelerate and be transformed into moans. Worried, he got up and approached the bed. Robin gave the impression to fight against an imaginary being. Tears flowed along her cheeks and inarticulate sounds went out of her lips. Suddenly, she started screaming bloody murder. He had never heard such a sound. He did not hesitate one second and seizing her shoulders, he began shaking her, to wake her.

She opened her eyes, and during one or two very long second, he had the sensation she did not recognize him. And then, she blinked once, twice…and then…

-"Zoro?"

A whisper, almost a whimper, and oh boy Zoro could see that she felt devastated to show so much weakness, her which usually was so composed.

And at this very moment, he realized that he was literally lying down on her, his face at a shockingly short distance of hers. His brain shouted him to leave, but his body did not obey him anymore. He dove his eyes into hers. She was so attractive with her blushing cheeks, her erratic breath, her shiny eyes and her warm skin. He felt his pants tightening up. He needed all his self-control to not kiss her right now on the rocks.

But suddenly the connections with his brain restarted. Wait a minute… Blush? Warm skin? Shiny eyes? He put a hand on her forehead to verify his assumptions.

He was right.

The fever was back.


	4. Chapter 4

With a start, Zoro get up in order to find Chopper. But he was stopped by Robin's hand. Her real one. Despite her state of weakness, she managed to get a strong grip of his arm. However, he could sense her finger shaking. Facing her, he raised an eyebrow.

-"What do you want? In case you would have not noticed it, you're sick and I'm not a doctor." He said more curtly than he would have wished it.

She slightly winced at his tone. But she firmly looked at him. Panting hard because of the fever, she swallowed and tugged on his shirt, and motioned him to come back close to her.

-"Hold on…" he began, but with a gesture, she silenced him.

-"Zoro", she declared, "I only want to thank you for having taken care of me that night". She paused. "And also these last two days". A hint of spark danced mischievously inside her eyes. "If I didn't know better I would say that you worry about me".

Zoro was blushing furiously. What the hell? The woman was dead sick and she was…. Teasing him?

-"Oi Onna! What are you talking about? I would have done it for anyone…tch" he mumbled.

-"Is that so, Kenshi-san?" asked the raven-haired woman with a knowing smile.

-"Fuck yeah, and what about using nicknames again? I thought we were past this point?" Teme, what are you here arguing with her, go find Chopper.

-"Oh…Is that bothering you? Kenshi-san? Since you don't call me by my name I thought it was alright, wasn't it?"

The woman was definitively teasing him. She was sitting her, with shining eyes and shaking hands but she was making fun of him. He had to admit she looked damn sexy in her nightgown. Besides, now that he thought about it, the sweat was sticking the fabric to places, and highlighted the curves of the young woman…Zoro shaked his head. What are you thinking about, pervert!

-"You are very talkative today" he said sarcastically trying to mask his embarrassment.

Robin wasn't fooled. She had seen the young man's gaze roam her body. She was accustomed to such behavior from men she was working with before, but with Zoro it was unusual. To her own surprise, she wasn't disgusted by his demeanor. Maybe it was the fever after all… but she was strangely aroused. Under the eyes of this fiery warrior she felt suddenly very aware of her lack of decent clothes.

-"Am I?" she murmured, raising her hand to dislodge a stray of hair from her eyes.

Zoro gulped. It was amazing how this simple gesture could turn him on like this. But it led to slide her nightgown and strip her other shoulder bare. He could see the bone of her clavicle from her beautiful neck to her shoulder. Her skin was white, almost translucent to the point he spotted some blue veins below. She looked so frail in this bed, with her mane of raven hair contrasting with the whiteness of her carnation. A desire to protect her, to take care of her seemed to burn into his core. He did not understand why. His entire life was focused to one goal. He didn't have time to take anything else in account. But when it came to Robin…this woman raised alien feelings inside him. Right now, he was fighting against the desire not to kiss her naked skin and make her whisper moans different from those induced by fever. He wanted to make her sweat but not because she was ill. The swordsman clenched his fist. What kind of pervert can be excited by an ill woman? But deep inside him, he knew that his emotions were not recent. The raven-haired archeologist pulled a rope in his heart for a long time. He had just reached the point of no return.

The green-haired boy was muttering under his breath, he did not realize that Robin was trying to get up, out of bed. It was not until the moment he felt a pressure on his arm that he realized that the woman was using him as a support to raise. She had already her legs out of the blanket. The sight of her toned tights barely hidden by the sheet caused a new torment for the swordsman. When he came to his senses she was already standing, heading toward the desk.

-"Oi" he sputtered "What are you doing? You're not supposed to leave the bed" I knew it, I should have call Chopper the moment she awake.

-"Please, may you calm down Kenshi-san. I just want to drink some water" she answered calmly with her all-to-know smile.

-"I will give it to you, now lay down" he barked, blushing furiously at the thought of the double meaning of his words.

She looked down at him, once again surprised by the harshness of his tone, but she complied, and turning around, she tried to make her way to the bed. However, (she will always blame the weakness of her state) halfway through, she stumbled on her own feet and began to fall.

Zoro saw her collapse, and, thanks to his perfect reflexes, he quickly caught her and pressed her to his chest to keep her from getting hurt.

Robin had no time to cope. A moment before, she saw the ground dangerously close to her and the next minute, she was safe in strong arms. She felt dizzy; the scent of the swordsman overwhelmed her senses. A sensation of security took possession of her, and she leaned into the strong embrace.

Zoro did not know what to think. He had acted by instinct, but feeling the woman he wanted more than any others, hang on his neck was too much for him. He looked straight into her shining blue eyes. Her mouth was slightly open while she caught her breath. A vague of heat rolled over his body to go right inside his groin, and he felt his pants tighten. When she pressed herself further into him, he could not refrain a loud moan escape his lips.

Robin was just as turned on as Zoro. She didn't know if it was the fever, the weakness or anything, but she could feel him hard on her belly, and when she heard him make this sound she felt herself getting more aroused. She was craving to have his manly hands on her, and his lips, and all of him. She was panting heavily, but she was certain it was not caused by the fever this time.

-"Zoro…"

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING :
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I ADVISE YOU TO GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.

To say Robin was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Despite the fact she was flattered that Zoro watched over her, even in her wildest dreams she couldn't have imagine the chain of events leading to this kiss… and what a kiss.

Zoro's lips were strong and hot, he kissed her with raw desire, ignoring how his control slipped away. Robin's thoughts were a maelstrom of emotions. For once, her acute mind was not able to form a coherent idea. One thing filled her brain: how she wanted this kiss never ends. She suddenly felt the tip of a tongue stroking her lips, which sent a shockwave through her body to the depths of her belly. Unable to do otherwise, she was so consumed by the young swordsman, she opened her mouth and let the tongue stroking the inside. It was too much; she could not suppress a moan of pleasure. In response, he pressed harder against her, and she could feel something as hard as steel against her tight. Her head was spinning, her mind was like clouded, she dared dart her own tongue to battle with his and all of a sudden, it was just a fight for dominance inside their mouths. He finally released her allowing them to catch their breath. She was panting heavily but not only because of fever. Seeing her face flushed and lips parted, Zoro hardened even more, he needed her now.

He fell upon her again, and she gasped as he bit her throat. The young man kissed and nibbled his way down her throat to her collarbone. Shivers went through the raven haired woman; sparks of hot desire sparkled. It felt so good. The warmth of is breath and body combined with the chills the cold air sent through her burning back. She had never felt so wanton in the arms of a man. All her previous relationships were conducted for the purpose of calculating and cunning. When it comes to staying alive, many ways become possible. However, with Zoro, all traces of shrewdness were like erased from her mind and passion alone remained. Deep inside her, she knew that this fever-induced forwardness was largely responsible for her passionate answer, but she also knew that without the fever, she would never be able to let go her walls.

Zoro was like bewitched. He could not stop touching, kissing and licking the flawless skin of Robin. He knew there was something wrong with taking advantage of a sick woman, but nothing short of a marine attack could stop him. She was so soft and pliable in his arms. He was close to unleash the demon inside him to rip her nightgown off and drive himself inside her. Emboldened by these thoughts, he pressed against her, pushing forward, until her tights hit the bunk, forcing her to sit. Then he put her legs around his waist, grinding against her core. The delicious friction was enough to make them moan together. Grasping the straps of her nightgown, he slides them down her arms, baring her breasts. The sight astounded him; they looked so round and firm. Recapturing her mouth with his, supporting her back with one hand, he raised the other to caress slowly the side of her breast, circling it with his finger, eliciting a moan from Robin as she bucked her hips against his length. Groaning, he grabbed the breast and began to fondle it, then took her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. When the tip was very hard, he took it in his mouth and slid his tongue around. Feeling that he neglected the other side, he administered it the same treatment.

Robin was seeing stars, his hot tongue on her breasts, she felt the heat between her legs intensify, and her nightgown was soaked because of her excitement. Zoro's hands had left her breasts to get her buttocks and slid down her thighs. One of these came to the juncture between her thigh and her sex, and without hesitation, he began to caress her intimacy.

Robin's body arched in desire, the swordsman was teasing her, he just brushed against places that would give the most pleasure and it was slowly driving her crazy. His finger trailed the skin just aside the most sensitive part of her body. Her legs quivered. She bit her lip determined not to beg, but she was trapped between excitation and fever and her resolution became more and more thin. But when he grazed a particularly sensitive area she could not stand it anymore.

\- "Zoro please" she half-murmured, half-moaned.

He felt his cock twitch.

-"Please what?" he said, feigning innocence

-"You know what"she answered an hint of exasperation in her tone.

He leaned over her, his lips brushing her ear:

-"I want you to say it Robin..say it..say that you want me!" he groaned.

His words, combined with his hot breath were enough to crumble her last barrier.

-"Please Zoro, I want you to fuck me".

That was his ruin. To see this delicate mouth uttering such words.

In a sudden movement, he plunged two fingers into her. Anticipating the reaction of the young woman, he had taken the precaution of pressing his hand against her mouth. He was rewarded with a vicious bite and muffled screams. Adopting a steady rhythm, he could not help but realize how Robin was exciting when she squirmed under him and as she tried at all costs to keep her moan for her. He felt pride swell realizing that it was he who had put her in such a state of surrender. Robin, whose mind still remained unattainable to many. Robin was there, naked in front of him, hair stuck to her forehead, legs spread apart to allow him better access, moaning his name in her ecstasy...

All at once she abruptly opened her eyes, grabbed his hand and he felt her walls contract around his fingers, her hips bucked fiercely against his hand while she rode her first orgasm.

While she was still in a state of post orgasmic bliss, he withdrew his hand, ignoring her wail of regret, knowing it would soon be replaced by something significantly larger. Then, not letting the young woman time to adapt, he tore his harimaki, threw it to a corner of the room, and lowering his pants he grabbed his cock with a firm hand and plunged into the depths of the archaeologist. He pushed up inside her in one long, smooth stroke, taking it slowly so she could adjust to the feeling. Her eyes widened, and she let out a little moan of desire as he sheathed himself entirely in her warm, wet heat.

He built a rhythmic slow and deep but soon she urged him with her mewls and her legs, to go deeper and faster and oh yes yes please please please...there oh yes there Zoro yes again again again...

Zoro seemed to sense her eagerness, and his thrusts became rougher, harder, he grabbed her ankles to spread her legs further and dive deeper and for a time the only audible sound was pants and slaps of flesh against flesh. The green haired swordsman then slipped a hand between them to rub at her swollen clit with his dexterous fingers.

And stars explode behind Robin eyes. Zoro held her up as she rode out her orgasm, clinging to him and mewling inside his ear. After regaining some control over her body she could feel him getting closer and suddenly he came hard, groaning and panting inside her mouth, before collapsing his frame on top of Robin.

After a moment, he managed to pull himself free and smiling to Robin he grabbed a towel to clean himself, then handed it to the young women.

Before being able to exchange a single word they both heard clearly the click of hooves on the wood, approaching the infirmary slowly but surely...


	6. Chapter 6

Chopper, who has absolutely no idea of the events that took place during his absence, had come out of the confined atmosphere of the infirmary to think more calmly about Robin's illness.

Thanks to the teachings of Doctorine, he already knew a great number of diseases but the erratic symptoms of the archeologist that did not seem to point to a particular pathology were an enigma for him.

Usually he was fond of challenge and eager for discovery of unknown diseases but today the health of his precious Robin being engaged, any sense of excitement at the prospect of raising new knowledge was offset by the dread of the possible consequences of his ignorance.  
He knew that despite her apparent lack of emotion, Robin was suffering terribly from her illness. He often heard her moaning in her sleep and his inability to appease her made him sick and terribly worried.

The young reindeer usually kept his most commonly used medical books in his workplace, but he had a much more substantial collection, carefully stored in the library, and it was to this place that his legs were driving him.

On entering the library he was again seized by the incoherence of the situation. In the absence of Robin, a thin layer of dust had settled on the table and the place seemed cold and abandoned.

He grabbed all the books concerning not widespread pathologies and set himself to work.

...

Franky started working as soon as he was sure he understood the exact demand of Chopper. The cyborg had at heart to provide for every need of his nakamas and as he still had in store various materials and tools to be operational immediately.  
The young doctor had ordered him glass slides, but not just any. Their dimensions should be exactly 76mm long by 26mm wide, with a maximum thickness of 1mm, and of course the glass had to be perfectly transparent. It was the first time that the carpenter would make such work and had sought help from Usopp to increase the speed of production. Indeed, the sniper had previously demonstrated his handyman skills. It had been two days since the two men worked tirelessly to achieve these delicate parts. They had to find a proceed to finely cut glass without breaking it and it was not without many disappointments. Nevertheless, Franky and Usopp had not given up, healing Robin is intimately linked to their success. Their efforts have paid off, and the two men could now proudly admire the small stack of strictly identical glass slides and conform to the specifications of Chopper.

...

Chopper was reading medical books for some time, when suddenly his eye was caught by a list of symptoms that reminded him of those of the archaeologist. Tremors, digestive disorders, severe fatigue, but mostly unexplained and repetitive fever. To his knowledge, Robin had had only one fever crisis, but it was something that could be easily monitored. He returned the book to better observe the hedge; "About tropical diseases" .The climate of the last island on which they had stopped could actually be described as tropical. Very excited, the young doctor through the list of additional tests. Diagnosis could be certified by a patient's blood microscopic examination. Chopper sighed hoping Franky would soon be able to provide what could support his diagnosis because at the moment he dared not administer specific treatment to Robin other than measures to counter fever and dehydration, for fear of doing worse than better.

The reindeer suddenly stood up, realizing that this was almost an hour he was locked in the library and that even if Robin was under the supervision of Zoro, Chopper was not comfortable letting his patient as long unattended. He was aware that in case of problem, Zoro would have sent someone to look after him immediately but he was the doctor of the ship and the swordsman had probably better things to do than serve as patient care. However, he carefully put the books at their place on the shelf, except for the one about tropical diseases he planned to look more intensely once returned to Robin bedside.

The book under his arm, he quickly headed for the infirmary and was about to turn the handle to open the door when a shout from behind startled him and made him drop his burden that fell heavily to the ground.

« YO CHOPPER-BRO, COME ON I HAVE A SUPAAAAA NEW FOR YOU »

It was Franky who hastily arrived, closely followed by Usopp. The cyborg stood still in front of the reindeer and waved his arms in the air in his signature pose.

"Come and see," he said in a more controlled voice, "we finished your work, tell us if it's OK for you"

Chopper uttered a cry of joy, and the book forgotten, rushed after the two men.

...

Inside the room, at the approach of Chopper, the panic has grown exponentially. In a last hope, Zoro had thrown himself on his harimaki, while Robin protected awkwardly her nudity by placing sensibly the sheet on her body, her nightgown being ripped apart by the enthusiasm of the young swordsman. By hearing the steps of the reindeer fade away, they both pushed a sigh of relief and the bubble of tension which was created, dissipated.

Eventually, Zoro get back all his clothes and he finished adjusting his t-shirt, carefully avoiding looking in the direction of the archaeologist. A discussion was necessary, he knew it, but not being very skillful in terms of rhetoric, he tried to gather his thoughts in order not to pronounce anything uncalled for which would be badly perceived by his nakama.

Finally, he turned around toward the bed.

"Robin..." he began before stopping abruptly.

Indeed, the raven-haired woman, far for from worrying about his companion moods, was spilled on the bed, panting, and her forehead was glistening with drops of sweat. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hand was clutching the sheet.  
A strong feeling of guilt invades Zoro who suddenly remembered that Robin was already in a bad shape before the beginning of their antics, and their activities certainly had not improved things.  
He rushed to the bedside of the archaeologist, stifled by a ball of anxiety at the bottom of his throat.  
He grabbed a wet and cool towel placed on the table of the infirmary and passed it tenderly on the forehead of his lover. (huh? lover? where does that comes from?)

"What happens" he said in a stressed voice

The young archaeologist half opened her eyes trying to reassure Zoro. The post orgasmic stupor which had seized her was short-lived, in fact a headache had immediately pierced her skull, as if someone had stuck a flaming firebrand inside her brain via her eye socket and she was plagued by waves of nausea. The pain was so intense that every thought was torture and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and let the darkness invade her , everything to stop this agony.  
Zoro was ready to jump to the door to run to get Chopper when his eye caught Robin's. It was like a block of ice had seized his guts, he looked more carefully to be sure not to be the victim of an optical illusion. No he was not mistaken, the white of the eye of the archaeologist had become yellow.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro rushed to the archaeologist. He grabbed the head of the young woman in his hands. Her eyes were closed.

"Look at me Robin, look at me! "

A yellow and glassy eye opened slightly and the swordsman could read all the pain his lover could feel at the time.

"You'll be fine ... I'll get Chopper, he will help you"

He was well aware that he stuttered banalities, but he had to do something, he was helpless and it was a loathed situation for him. The older woman nodded slightly and winced immediately due to the intense pain caused by this movement.

After a last look, the swordman jumped out of the room, ready to rake the whole boat if necessary in order to find the doctor,

He did not have to look too far, precisely the young reindeer was coming back from his meeting with Franky and Usopp, clutching in his hoof the small bag containing the slides he needed so badly.

He went into the workshop where the carpenter and the sniper had worked hard for so many hours.  
The two had presented him nervously on the bench the result of their labor. With a glance, Chopper had seen immediatly that this was exactly what he wanted.  
He then turned to his two nakamas to thank them profusely.

"It was really SUPAAAA nothing bro" exclaimed the cyborg "I hope that now Robin will get better"

"Thanks to you, I'll probably be able to confirm my diagnosis and I will administer appropriate therapy, thank you thank you again"

Heading towards the infirmary, he felt for the first time since Robin was sick, something other than anxiety and anguish. Finally, he was able to act on this mysterious disease. This is what the young reindeer hoped, for even if the symptoms of the archaeologist corresponded mostly to those of this one pathology described in the book about tropical diseases, Chopper was too prudent to attempt a treatment without being a hundred percent sure.  
The doctor was well aware that even if a drug could be beneficial to a certain disease, the same one could be disastrous if used in the wrong way. Fortunately, the test used to validate this pathology seemed to be easy and fast and the results were apparently immediate, which was a relief because deep down, he did not know how long Robin could still held without treatment.  
Indeed the raven-haired woman seemed to suffer a lot and above all, day after day, her weakness seemes worse. Already, she was only the shell of the woman she was. No one could tell if the next bout of fever was not going to damage her brain. Chopper knew that this could happen in the event of prolonged febrile seizures.

At this idea, the young doctor felt a drop of cold sweat running down his back. Robin's dream was to discover the Rio Ponéglyphe and if her illness made her unable to read the famous stones ... Chopper shuddered, his mind refusing to venture into this soapy slopes. One step at a time, first confirm the disease, then cure Robin and then manage the consequences ... if any.

"CHOPPER!"

A sudden cry made him lift his head with dread. He had almost come to the infirmary, and before him stood Zoro. The young man had messy clothes, hair stuck on the head by what appeared to be sweat, and you could read on his face the most extreme panic. Chopper blood froze in his veins. He had never seen his nakama in such a state of stress. Zoro usually knew how to keep his emotions under control, with the exception of battles.

The doctor ran toward his nakama, squeezing his precious slides against his body. He was not going to risk breaking them a second time.

Zoro met him halfway in two strides.

When he was near the swordsman, Chopper was overhelmed by a strong smell of perspiration which was not surprising for the first mate. However, thanks to his reinder sense , the doctor could also smell the distinct body odor of Robin scattered all over the body of his nakama.

"Zoro! What happens … "

He did not have time to finish his sentence, the green-haired man already grabbed his wrist to drag him inside the infirmary.

" Her eyes ! What's happening Chopper? "

He seemed out of breath, as having just made an intense effort.

Upon entering the room, the doctor was shocked to see the mess reigning there.

"What, what ..." he stuttered

His eyes fell on the bed, where Robin was lying. Her face was drenched with sweat, and her eyes were tightly closed. She held her head with both hands and despite her clenched jaw, you could hear her painful moans.

The cloth covering her having slipped following her movements, Chopper overview with horror that the young woman was naked in bed

"But, but, that ..." The stupor was such that he could no longer speak coherently.

But he had no time to reflect on the events that took place during his absence. The condition of Robin required immediate care.

Turning in his human form in a flash, he rushed to the bedside of her friend.

"Hurry up Zoro" he exclaimed "take a towel, then wet it with cold water and apply it on her face. "

Meanwhile, he rushed to the sink and washed his hands carefully. He grabbed a syringe and a vial of pain medication.

"Help me Zoro, you must keep her arm still, so it does not move during injection"

The young man nodded and left the towel on the forehead of the archaeologist. He grabbed the wrist of Robin to force her to extend her arm. This task could be complicated for anyone else as the woman's hands were clenched on her skull. For the swordsman however, who maintained his almost superhuman strength with rigorous training, it was easily realized.

The reindeer quickly tied a tourniquet on the forearm of Robin and patted her elbow crease to emphasize the vein.

Once the vein prominent, he drove the air from the syringe and slowly injected the solution into the archaeologist's arm.

After that, the young woman seemed to relax visibly,

Remembering the words of Zoro, the doctor lifted the lid of Robin. The swordsman was right, the white of his eye had turned yellow that could only mean one thing, the infection has gotten to the liver of the archeologist .

Sighing, Chopper took a sponge, moistened it, and began to clean the sheet of sweat from the body of Robin. Looking up, he saw that Zoro had stayed next to him and watched her with a strange emotion on his face. Almost ... tenderness?

Chopper shook his head.

"Um Zoro, if you allow ..." he said, indicating the swordsman to turn around.

The green-haired man seemed quite suddenly very embarrassed.

"Uh, yes, uh," he muttered as he walked to the door.

"No, do not go away, I have to perform a test on Robin, but during that time, you're gonna tell me exactly what happened here"

Hearing this, Zoro swallowed hard.


End file.
